User talk:Uselessguy
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 12000 bytes. Re: Vietnamese wiki Merry Christmas Pizzachu (talk) 10:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I know the Chinese Dark Ages page was "sucky". But, I really don't think that anybody else would make it, especially after the vote ended a day or two ago. When I am more "into it", could I remake it? On a non-PC device or at least my phone, it takes a while to do major editing. That pitiful paragraph took 20 or so minutes. Pizzachu (talk) 10:40, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. It's just that I don't really like how some people forget. But, I can't blame anybody for something as simple as forgetting. Maybe, I should stick with trivia and spelling/grammar, instead major edits. :-P Navbox }}} Oh, yes Re: Infobox Level Your new plants template New Year 2015 Dihaha (talk) 03:59, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Happy new year! Dihaha (talk) 09:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC)Are you a Gumball fan? I have heard that you know a way to get ghost pepper even after it is vanished? I love this plant but i cannot purchase it..Please share your wy with me :/ArlenBales (talk) 17:32, January 3, 2015 (UTC)ArlenBales Look at the above post Birdpool 23:14, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Birdpool Hi, I'm Tekninaldo. ı want to learn how to change articles link colours. Tekniknaldo1 (talk) 10:40, January 6, 2015 (UTC) The hell just stormed you!? Shame on you, man. Did you really believe that WM59 person? I honestly lost my respect to you as a staff member. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 21:23, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot_2015-01-08-15-05-17.jpg Screenshot_2015-01-08-13-06-42.jpg can you upload ? Tekniknaldo1 (talk) 14:12, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Promote me. UhmmWhat? well... I got a thread that needs to be closed... My "MordecaiGP for Roleback" thread is complete, and I'd like you to close it. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:259449 03:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Are you the one who views the challenges? Why thank you! You have released two of my challenges! JohnHawke (talk) 13:15, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Dihaha (talk) 11:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC)I want your help for editing at my website...please....sob,sob... by Cheetah-shooter (talk) 15:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Top 5 Ahhhh...The winds of change. Welp I wish that your situation right now won't change except if it would get easier. I'm also here to tell you that this Creekee11 is new. Good Luck I'm afraid that it would take soon for me to,or won't do that. I think I could do that next week or this Sunday if I don't make it........well just ask that to someone else. Of course!!! I want to help you!!! Shivuraghav5 (talk) 10:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hehehe...it's not about that......it is because........I played PvZ2 on my cousins Ipod! and I can only play during weekends. Sometimes I can't play pvz2 or any games on Ipod plus I'm still waiting for Frostbite Caves part 2 to upload the pictures. Creekee11 (talk) 11:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) So let me guess... Fixing the navbox If he doesn't come back, are there any other admin? DerCreator (talk) 23:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: China Articles Cursors Hi can you please add trivia because i dont know how to on Pomegranate page saying that this and pomegranate machine gun are the only plants based on Pomegranates. Asiaworld (talk) 11:45, February 16, 2015 (UTC) "Zelo" There Hi, Uselessguy, I need to create Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Other languages, my language has been created. You should be create this for English Wiki. Here is a reference for you, you copy them and translate to English for me. --From Vietnamese language. Happy Editing! :) Gà Con Tập Chơi (talk) (contribs) 12:48, February 17, 2015 (UTC) template, ?}} Remember... That if you need any kind of pictures of PvZ 2 just tell me. And I noticed some Achievement pictures are missing, so you need them? Walter20210 (talk) 23:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC) New China zombies pictures Minecraft121 (talk) 15:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if any chat moderator is online now but 5 Febuary 2015 is my day of unbanned from the chat PvZ GW zombies Request Screen Recorder Custom Cursor